


Mild Crisis

by JustChuggingAlong



Series: The Ego Realm [2]
Category: Markiplier Egos, Sanders Sides (Web Series), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Arguments, Gen, Guns, Mentions of Injuries, This is an additional thing to Injuries and Panic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-30 04:41:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17822087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustChuggingAlong/pseuds/JustChuggingAlong
Summary: Dark's day started off pretty good, but that went downhill fairly quickly after hearing about the incident at the roller rink. He has a small semi-successful discussion with Wilford about shooting people, before he goes to visit the Sanders Sides for a talk. It turned out to be a small disaster, and Dark is worried he just brought hell upon himself.(Additional story to Injuries and Panic- You don't have to read it but this follows the other story so you may want to.)





	Mild Crisis

Dark couldn’t necessarily say the _whole _day was bad. In fact, the morning started off well enough. He didn’t feel any pain upon waking up, which meant he could be more productive without having to worry about doubling over in pain. The large majority of the other egos were out in the city for one reason or another, which meant a welcoming silence had settled over the compound, save for the occasional screams from Yandere’s basement or construction sounds from the Googles’ workshop.__

__So Dark’s morning started off pretty good, which was an unfortunately rare occurrence. That’s how he knew something would go wrong. There was no way his day would stay like this, because based of previous patterns, that was pretty much impossible. The Ipliers were an unpredictable and violent lot, so they could never stay out of trouble for long. He knew at any moment he’d get a complaint that Bim ate another contestant, or that the Jims had broken into the zoo again._ _

__Which is why he wasn’t surprised when he got a call from the roller rink, the person on the other end sounding extremely panicked as they told him that Wilford had shot someone and that he had to come by. When he reached the rink, though, it really wasn’t what he had expected. Wilford did in fact shoot someone, but not a random character like Dark had originally expected. Instead, he found on the ground Thomas Sanders. A real, living, breathing person, and a creator at that._ _

__Egos never took death seriously. Since their lives relied on their popularity, if they’re killed they just return several days later, granted they’re well enough known. The Sanders Sides couldn’t even be injured- they always healed over almost immediately, as they were technically imaginary. So death wasn’t a big deal. That fact was useful considering how many violent characters roamed the realm, but it had the unfortunate effect of reinforcing Wilford’s idea that death wasn’t real, that it was a temporary thing. So when Wilford had shot Thomas, he was expecting the same exact result he’d receive when killing an ego. Which, of course, wouldn’t be the case, but Wilford didn’t know that._ _

__Dark ended up having to drag Wilford away from the scene, leaving the doctor to take care of the bleeding creator. He knew Thomas would be fine. He got lucky- Wilford had only shot once, and it wasn’t in a terribly vital area. He knew the sides would likely keep Thomas away from the ego’s realm for a long time. They cared deeply for the YouTuber and they wouldn’t want anything like that happening again._ _

__Dark had taken Wilford back to his office, and when they reappeared, Wilford stumbled off, collapsing on the leather chair Dark kept in there. “Now, what are you all freaking out about? He’ll be fine!” He looked up at Dark, who recognised that look. It was the same look he had had after Dark had stood up for the first time. He looked like he was about to unravel and break apart. Wilford knew he had done something wrong, but he had no idea what it was._ _

__“You’re right, Wilford. Thomas will be fine. But you cannot go around shooting whoever you want.” Dark summoned Wilford’s gun from where Virgil had ditched it (one of the dumpsters behind the clinic), and held it out to the other ego. “Creators aren’t the same as us, Wil. They’re more easily hurt, and are less… understanding, if you will. Why did you shoot him?”_ _

__Wilford took the gun and put it back into its holster. “Well, he was there, and I had my gun out, and he ran into me, so I shot him.” Dark sighed and shook his head. “Am I in trouble?” Wilford asked._ _

__“No, Wil, but I can't promise I'll have the same answer if this happens again. Next time, please just think before you act.” Dark didn’t necessarily care for Thomas, or any creators, but he knew that something like this would have its repercussions. If Mark were to hear about what had happened, he wouldn’t be happy. Word spread incredibly fast between characters, so Dark knew it was only a matter of time._ _

__He’d be having a discussion with the Sides later about this, too. Relations between ego groups were already incredibly strained, and things like this really didn’t help. The Ipliers, while likely the most powerful team in the realm, were also some of the least liked characters. They were mean, violent, and hard to get along with. Almost all of them had shady morals, and those who didn’t were too afraid to stand up to the others. These attributes didn’t really earn the group good reputation points._ _

__Dark offered a hand to Wilford and he accepted it, allowing himself to be pulled out of the chair. “Nobody thinks these days, Darky” Wilford said. “And it was his fault, really.” He shouldn’t have run into me like that.”_ _

__“Of course, Wilford,” Dark just answered idly. In situations like this it was best to just nod and agree, because after violent outbursts, Wilford wouldn’t be afraid to shoot anyone else. Is someone were to disagree with him and get him mad, the results what be… less than fortunate. Unless he wanted to get shot, he’d have to tread carefully. “But perhaps next time you can wait for them to apologize before shooting.”_ _

__“Okay, okay, we’ll see. I can’t make any promises.”_ _

__Dark figured that was the best he could get. At least he probably wouldn’t have to worry about something like this again, because real humans rarely came to their realm. Thomas likely wouldn't be returning, and any other humans who would come by are either well protected by their egos, or they know from plenty of experience how to avoid getting on the bad side of certain characters._ _

__Once Wilford had returned to normal, or rather, normal for him, Dark left him to his own devices at the compound and took a trip to the Mind Palace. The large building looked relatively normal from the outside, but Dark knew within the halls, things weren’t quite right. Nowhere in the ego realm were things right, actually, but anything associated with the sides tended to constantly change which laws of nature it decided to follow, and depending on which side that object belonged to, it could even shift your feelings and effect your mind in some way. Not only did the sides feel off, but they felt _wrong _. Those five were an anomaly that Dark was still trying to figure out.___ _

____He didn’t have to knock on the door before it opened, revealing Virgil Sanders. He didn’t look necessarily upset, only tired. Dark hoped he could be lucky and avoid any hostilities. Making enemies of the sides was not on his to-do list. As much as he really didn’t like the group, he knew they were better as allies than as adversaries. They were _powerful _, and having something like that on your side was necessary in a world like theirs. Resolving any conflicts was absolutely crucial.___ _ _ _

______“Patton, Logan! Dark is here!” Virgil called into the palace. He moved his attention back to Dark, his expression shifting. Ah, there’s the angry look. “Though that isn’t necessary. We already sent Thomas home, if you wanted to apologize to him. If not, why are you even here?”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Out of all the sides, Virgil was the one who fascinated Dark the most. He represents Thomas’s anxiety, his fight or flight response. He was likely the strongest of the sides, and simply by existing around you, he can make you feel anxious and panicky. Yet the other sides put up with him. Celebrated him, even. He was easily the favourite amongst fans, and in a world where popularity was everything, that meant he was on the top._ _ _ _ _ _

______Virgil’s story was interesting, too, and that story arc was one of the reasons he had grown so popular, and by extension, powerful. Dark new from experience how much a good story gave you. Before Mark uploaded A Date With Markiplier, Dark barely even existed. He was a fan character, a wisp of would could be but what wasn’t. But after the video series was uploaded, Dark became something. He was real, and canon, and he had a face and personality. Suddenly he was more than just an angsty, semi-fading spirit. He became powerful, and he rallied the other Ipliers, who until that point were roaming the realm, unorganised and week. They went from the bottom of the chain to the very top in mere weeks, and the popularity boost from Markiplier TV several months later brought them even higher. And that was all _before _Who Killed Markiplier, where he got a _real _backstory._____ _ _ _ _ _

__________“I just want to ensure that this won’t cause any… animosity, between us. And I wish to assure you that Thomas will be fine, and that anything Dr. Iplier might say about him dying is false.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Virgil squinted at him and just turned back to look inside. “Patton! Logan!” He called again. “Iplier never said anything about Thomas dying, so that just concerns me more.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Dark had just assumed that the doctor had said his usually lines. It wasn’t uncommon for him to tell patients they were dying, even if they were just in for a twisted ankle. The fact that he hadn’t made the comment meant he’d probably figured this was a much more serious situation. “Well, that’s good. It’s merely a common joke that the doctor makes.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Finally, Logan appeared in the doorway, standing beside Virgil. As much as he didn’t like the Sides, there was one thing Dark hated the most- they were taller than him. Not by a lot, but just enough for it to be noticeable, and it _infuriated _him. He knew it was stupid, but hearing short jokes directed towards him (and most of the other Ipliers) by other egos really was not fun. Logan looked down at him with a passive expression.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“Hello, Dark. We are slightly busy at the moment, so perhaps you could come by at another, better time?” Dark, upon hearing the mild passive aggression in Logan’s voice, frowned at the side, who didn’t even seem to notice. “You don’t need to worry about that incident.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“Although, maybe you can set a watch on Warfstache. He’s not going to stop and you know it.” Turning to Virgil, Dark had to remind himself that he was here to not make enemies with the Sides, as frustrating as they could be. He just had to wrap this up and get out of there before he lost his temper._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“You and I both know that won’t do anything.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“You’re right. He’ll just shoot the watch.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“You don’t have to say that, Anxiety,” Dark growled. He was definitely getting more irritated as the discussion went on, and he was really hoping Virgil would notice and back down before before Dark did something they’d both regret. However, Virgil was angry. Wilford _shot _his creator and best friend, and Dark comes over here expecting everything to be okay. He felt he shouldn’t even have to say this- everyone knows it’s true that Wilford is a maniac.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“It’s true, though,” he said. He ignored Logan’s hand on his wrist. “Warfstache shoots or stabs anyone and anything that moves, and you don’t do anything about it.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Logan and Virgil both flinched when the ringing around Dark got louder. The area surrounding them was bathed in black and white, and inky black tendrils lashed out towards the two sides. “I think that’s enough. I’m done here.” Dark had to force himself to calm down. He could feel his body cracking and fighting against itself, and it felt like he was splitting apart. Dark vanished into the void, deciding it was better to leave now before had did something he’d regret._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________He eventually got himself calmed down and reappeared in his office. The trip had been futile and he knew he’d made a mistake going to the Mind Palace. The Sides were nearly impossible to deal with. They were quite possibly the nicest characters in the realm, and easily the easiest to get along with. The exact opposite of what the Ipliers, Dark especially, were. Those five saw through Dark more than anyone else did, and their distrust in him was strong. Whatever had just happened back at the palace, Dark new one thing- that wasn’t the end of it. The sides wouldn’t try to hurt him or anyone else- they were too ‘good’ for that, but having them against him was a bad for Dark._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Dark tried his best to keep the peace. He didn’t get along with others easily but having numbers and allies was good for his plan. If not allies, at least people who weren’t actively against him. The Sides weren’t ones for up-front violence and loud public confrontations like many other characters were. However, their influence over their fans, many of who overlapped into Mark’s fanbase, was strong._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________The sides could ruin everything Dark had built, with just a couple words. Dark would never, ever admit it, but that worried him. A lot._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

**Author's Note:**

> Dark sort of misses the motivations of the sides. He sees everything as what they could be and how that effects him. He knows the sides are powerful and he sees that as a useful aspect that he can use to his advantage. Knowing how strong these guys are, he wants to avoid getting them mad. Dark knows the Sides could do irreversible damage to everything he worked towards... but he's so focused on what they could do, he doesn't realise what they will actually do. The Sides aren't bad people- they don't plan on single handedly bringing down Ego Inc. That being said, they're not going to let Wilford get away with what he did so easily.


End file.
